jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Isla Sorna (Novel canon)
' ' Isla Sorna in the novel is very small (possibly, 50 or 55 square kilometers in size) and is said to have been originally a large volcano that blew its top. Access to the island was restricted to only a few tunnels that the water had bored into the sides of the large mountain sides in the east. History According to the book Die Fünf Todesarten ''(cited in the novel), the island was inhabited by Indians who build at least one stone structure and covered it with drawings. The island was later owned by a German mining company. In the eighties, the island was bought by the InGen Company. Facilities were built for genetic experimentation, and it was here where the dinosaurs were actually cloned using Amber, and raised until a certain age/size, when they were to be transferred into Isla Nublar. Nevertheless, due to an unknown prion called DX (similar to , though DX was transferred through sheep extracts fed to the carnivores) the animal production was reduced severely; newborns died in a matter of days. Sarah Harding mentions in the novel how surprised she is to find out that InGen fed its carnivores this material, as it is commonly known throughout the naturalist community that no carnivore should be fed this in captivity. The disease would act as any prion based disease and would; build a large chemical chain within the brain fluid. This chain would become so large, that it would eventually burrow through the brain material, causing insanity in most cases--hence the name mad cow disease. This disease would prove devastating to any genetics company, as any bio-engineered animal already has very little chance of surviving to adulthood. A large batch must be made in order to preserve even a 1% yield rate. A disease such as this could wipe out the entire population within a matter of weeks. In order to overcome the possibility that diseases were being transmitted through workers at the plant, they tagged the animals with radio transmitters and released them to the habitat. Following the collapse of Isla Nublar, several accidents on Isla Sorna forced InGen to evacuate Site B and leave the animals to fend for themselves. Forgotten, dinosaurs take over the island and turn it into a real Jurassic Park. Some animals go extinct while others begins to exhibit strange behaviors. It is later discovered that the island has reached its equilibrium, but because of an explosion in the raptor population, the animals are under increasing stress. In the novel of The Lost World, Ian Malcolm learns of this island from palaeontologist Richard Levine, and he sets off to investigate the newfound "Lost World." However, Lewis Dodgson of the Biosyn corporation also learns of Isla Sorna and seeks to steal dinosaur eggs for genetic research. However, Dodgson and his team are killed and Malcolm and most of his team escape the island. Surprisingly, Sorna, which ran on , had many still functioning systems, including the mainframe and surveillance. The trailers used in the novel--similar to the film versions--connected to the mainframe and were able to use the mostly functioning mainframe to its advantage--that is until the Tyrannosaurus attack severely damaged the trailers. The Lost World: Jurassic Park Interactive Website The Lost World film interactive website displays a modified novel version map of Isla Sorna, when clicked on Hammond's wall.Site B interactive map, even going as far to point out locations from the film. Regional Map Jurassic Park Legacy members Henrique_Z_Tomassi and DinoDude65 collaborated to create a regional map of Michael Crichton's islands.Regional Map The Lost World Exhibition After the première of the movie The Lost World an exhibition about dinosaurs and the movie traveled the world. The map of Site B that is shown in the exhibition guide is based on the novel version of the island. This Site B symbol also appears on TLW theme sweaters. Jurassic Park inspired Games The Lost World: Jurassic Park PS Game thumb|200px|right|Human Hunter Intro thumb|200px|right|Human Prey Intro The novel version of Isla Sorna is also the location of the video game The Lost World: Jurassic Park. In the introscreen of the Human Hunter level a detailed map of Isla Sorna, with all the habitats, is shown. There are seven habitats: *'Habitat A': ''Compsognathus, Orodromeus, Euoplocephalus. *'Habitat B': Staurikosaurus, Dimorphodon, Baryonyx. *'Habitat C': Tyrannosaurus rex, Triceratops, Parasaurolophus. *'Habitat D': Barasuchus, Deinonychus, Rhamphorhynchus. *'Habitat E': Pachycephalosaurus, Allosaurus, Stegosaurus. *'Habitat F': Velociraptor nests. Most of the animals don't appear in the novel. However, the locations of the animals that do appear correlate with the locations in the novel. Some dinosaurs from the novel are not mentioned in this habitat list. But not all dinosaurs that do appear in the game appear in this list. So, there is no contradiction between the bestiary of the novel and this game. The Lost World: Jurassic Park arcade game The novel version of the island is also used as the location of the arcade game The Lost World: Jurassic Park, indicated by the "shuffle" menu seen in the selection screen. Jurassic Park: The Game ]] In the Marine Facility (from Jurassic Park: The Game) as map of Isla Sorna can be seen; it is the novel version of the island. It is most likely an easter egg put in by Telltale Games as a nod to fans of Jurassic Park Indegious fauna *Snakes Dinosaurs on Site B mentioned in the novel *''Tyrannosaurus rex'' *''Maiasaura peeblesorum'' *''Pachycephalosaurus wyomingensis'' *''Procompsognathus triassicus'' *''Apatosaurus'' *''Stegosaurus stenops'' *''Triceratops horridus'' *''Parasaurolophus walkeri'' *''Velociraptor mongoliensis'' *''Carnotaurus sastrei'' *''Gallimimus bullatus'' *''Hypsilophodon'' *''Ornitholestes'' *''Mussasaurus'' *''Unkown tree hebivore(possibly Othnielia or Microceratops) Sources Category:Locations Category:1994